


Revenge Served Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Mech Preg, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Oviposition, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Squick, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself in Insecticon territory, Starscream is left helpless in their clutches and forced into becoming a breeder for them. Caught in between a botched scheme for vengence and higher political powers at play, Starscream has no choice but to play along if he wants escape. However, Primus has a twisted sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> As an avid lurker who what wanted to try her hand at writing in her favorite fandom, I decided to go to one of my favorite livejournal communities and browse for some prompts. Thus this AU lovechild was born. It will contain elements of the Aligned, Prime, Animated, and the IDW G1 concepts and characters included. I am very nervous with posting it so any thoughts or criticism is welcome. I will try to keep this as non-squick as possible, hence the Mature rating. But if my writing decides to take a mind of its own, I will raise the rating. Also I will introduce more tags if other elements do get dragged into it. 
> 
> This story will address both request prompts listed in the links below:  
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15447957#t15447957 and http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15476885#t15476885

Coming in and out of recharge every so often, Starscream felt as if he floated in the sky.

_By the All Spark, I'm not dead._

For maybe the umpteenth time, he awoke into reality. His red optics remained blurry and unable to pinpoint clear images.

_Where Am I?_

He felt very strong arms wrap around his smaller frame as whatever held him must have realized he was feebly awake. He heard pincer-like clicking and plating moving around him.

_Insecticons! Scrap!_

Starscream's processor sluggishly tried booting up at this realization. What could this beast possibly want with him?

More clicking and plating and shifting could be heard and felt around him. Engine throttles and vibrations from the Insecticon affected how quickly his spark pulsed. Damaged and weak, now he was in Insecticon territory. Starscream would never escape fully intact! He was so terminated! The Insecticons would ravage his corpse for energon and parts!

Panic lanced through his ever quickly pulsing spark. Warnings flashed in his HUD and he watched his fuel level drop below fifteen percent. His self-preservation instincts kicked in as he remained trapped in that Insecticon's vice grip. He tried to squirm, he had to escape before he dropped back into stasis again. The grip around him only tightened. Whatever the intent of the Insecticon had, it surely would not let him go that easily. It must have had some kind of plans for him, if only he wasn’t so weak and injured.

His vision blurred into darkness and he fell into stasis.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Starscream remembered falling into stasis.

His audials were the first to reboot; he recognized the pincer-like clicks from before.

He listened in and heard something else besides the clicks. He tuned his audials to the most sensitive setting and recognized a femme voice quietly murmuring over the Insecticon.

“Vitals are good Hardshell.”

The Insecticon, (his guess) Hardshell had a deeper, gravely tone. It sounded almost like if a human had eaten sandpaper and grated badly against the audials. Hardshell growled,” Rrrrrr…Blaaack Arachnia! Noootify me when he awakens!”

"Will do. He will make a fine addition to the brood.” Starscream heard her sultry tone purr back an answer. If he wasn't already destined to the pit, he sure was now with Black Arachnia involved. From the the burning pot into the the fire, he could foresee no positive outcome from this. He would have to bide his time and escape wherever the pit these Insecticons had placed him. He had to flee before his processor fell prey to sky-hunger and drove him mad too.

Trying not to stay distracted by the thought of being trapped in an enclosed space for far too long, he brought up all his subroutines and checked his chronometer. Well fifteen orns had passed since his accident; his fuel level must have dropped so low in order for him to fall into stasis in the first place. Which brought up the question: how did the Insecticons raise his fuel level up? Black Arachnia was certainly no medic, yet she must have had a hand in this. She also probably had a hand in the beasts finding him and seizing him. He also wondered how she had gotten down here in the first place, and how she had convinced the Insecticons from mutilating her corpse and cannibalizing her for energon.

So caught up in checking status from his frame, Starscream failed to read the active and fluctuating EM field brush against his own. The field held both smugness and enthusiasm as it sparked up against his.

Black Arachnia muttered, “I know your awake Starscream. You can power up your optics, the other Insecticons aren’t around…for the moment.” 

Caught off guard, he quickly powered his optics up to see Black Arachnia hunching over less than a foot away from a makeshift slab of metal he apparently had been placed on. Red optics wide with shock, they roamed over her frame taking in all the details. Her appearance had been altered somewhat. Her chest seemed bigger and so did her waistline. Her optics focused where his trailed over. She placed her palm to her mouth, letting out a soft chuckle. Starscream's expression further deepened into a scowl as her laugh taunted his current predicament. He remembered how much he loathed the blasted technorganic. 

Unfazed by Starscream, Black Arachnia crooned with a finger placed on her bottom lip, “I see you looking at my waist, Starscream. You are probably wondering why it has shifted further outward, am I right?” Starscream nodded his head slightly. Scowl in place of as a mask to cloak the whirlwind of his thoughts. The initial shock of seeing how different Black Arachnia was compared to before, left his processor in a loop with theories. He needed answers now!

Black Arachnia smirking as his scowl shifted to a bewildered expression, it deepened suddenly with his optics growing wider at a dawning realization. She nodded her head and continued smirking at him. Black Arachnia continued, “I have a clutch ready to be layed any day now, Starscream. The Insecticons have taken me in as a carrier for their little hive and have treated me far better than I had ever experienced with the Decepticons or those pit-spawn Autobots. Simply put. They all but worship me. They provide me with everything I need as their Queen." 

"Their Queen? You-you mean you interfaced with them? With the Insecticons?!?"

"More or less, I guess I did."

"Primus! What in the Pit is wrong with you! You must have lost some connectors to possibly think that those things will have you as their Queen! And to interface with them?!? Absolutely disgusting! I would never lower myself for such-such- such beasts! They are nothing but savage animals with a processor no more advance than a turbofox!”

“Starscream, Starscream, Starscream. You cannot even begin to comprehend the scope of what I have in store for the rest of Cybertron, more specifically Iacon. And all thanks to Shockwave's secret tinkering here in these underground labs."

"And what would that be, my dear Arachnia? Pray tell, do you plan to unleash those beasts into the cities? Cause a little havoc here and there? Maybe try to get back at the Elite Guard for abandoning you? All very textbook-like and unoriginal if you ask me, its not like our illustrious leader hasn't tried that before."

"Warmer. You're getting there but still no cy-gar Starscream. A femme never kiss-and-tells."

"Oh for Primus's sake just save the spare parts for a poor mech who actually gives a frag. If you are going to offline me, stop the inane monologue and get with it."

"I am afraid I can't do that. You see, since you decided to crash land into Insecticon territory, you just opened up the can of worms for the perfect opportunity of a lifetime. You must have lots of questions by now. Maybe your asking yourself why you are here? Afraid that I actually have purpose for you, that it means more than being a traitorous second to the Slagmaker? Starscream, your time for greatness has come and gone. Our 'illustrious' leader as you put has had up to here with your treachery. You are lucky I convinced the Insecticons to even keep your aft around instead of eating you while you remained in stasis. Slag, if had not been for my influence, they would have ate you until nothing on your chassis remained.”

“What exactly have you told these monsters?” Starscream snarled out. His optics narrowed as he continued to stare down the pit-spawned femme.

"Oh nothing much, just that you have carrier protocols in your coding. " She shrugged. Panic started to seep into his field as his worst fears were confirmed.

No! Not Him! Once ruler of Vos and now Air Commander and Second to Megatron would not be made into a mindless breeder! To the pit with his Seeker programming! He-

Black Arachnia had drawn closer to him and started touching the side of neck cables, sliding her claws teasingly along them. She pinched and scratched at the cables and hidden wiring. He lost his train of thought and quivered from the teasing caress that painstakingly made its way up to his helm. Black Arachnia’s optics lit up as she caused the seeker to succumb to her advances. Purring, she cooed out, “Oh Starscream, its not all that bad. I may have told Kickback that you had carrier protocols. Shrapnel and Hardshell definitely enjoyed the idea of mating with you. Your clutch will have half-the processor power over these poor brutes. With an army of Insecticons at your disposal, imagine the power that you will gain. Your clutch will be devotedly loyal to you, so much so that they will sacrifice themselves so as long as you survive.”

“I don’t want to be a breeder! I don’t want to be their Queen! I don’t want these foul beasts laying one finger on him let alone interface with me! And stop touching me!” Starscream squawked out in outright horror. 

 


	2. A Touch's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in Insecticon territory, Starscream is left helpless in their clutches and forced into becoming a breeder for them. Caught in between a botched scheme for vengence and higher political powers at play, Starscream has no choice but to play along if he wants escape. However, Primus has a twisted sense of humor.
> 
> Answers to tfanonkink livejournal request prompts listed in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blushes* I decided to continue seeing that there are people actually reading this fic. As of right now I have no idea how long it will be, I'm just going chapter by chapter. I do have a few warnings in this chapter, not very explicit to warrant a rating change however I stand by the current one. I would like to thank those so far who have given me a kudos because I have no idea how else to thank you. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Tactical Interfacing, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Non-con, Mentions of heat
> 
> Also answers the request prompts in these links:  
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15476885#t15476885 and http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15447957#t15447957

_No!_

He couldn't be made into carrying Insecticon spawn.

Starscream could feel himself hyperventilating, his intakes felt clogged from dirt that had made its way into his vents. His fans ran on full blast trying to cool his overworked frame. His frame shuddered violently. It caused the makeshift berth to tremble along with him. Starscream couldn't bring himself to control his overclocked processor as the sky-hunger finally reared its nasty head. **He needed the open air of the surface.**

He had rolled over onto his front. His wings trying desperately to get a good reading on any drafts traveling through the tunnel halls. The longer he had stayed on his back the more stressed he became. He could feel himself falling into a psychotic state.

Terror. Anxiety. Hopelessness. They kept him company as his only friends while he laid there.

Two orns had passed. Two orns ago, he had that so-called conversation with Black Arachnia. Starscream could only say the least it had perturbed him, that she would use him as a breeder. A breeder for an Insecticon brood. How she did it he did not know. He kept asking himself the same questions.

_How did she know?!?_

_How did Black Arachnia find out that he had carrier protocols existent in his CNA?_

Without linking up with him and trying to physically hack his processor, she had to have somehow gotten access to his highly encrypted records. Which could only mean that Shockwave had them on a database in one of his labs in Darkmount. Shockwave was reported missing in the battle logs almost a millennia ago. That was long before the sleezy femme had joined the Decepticons. He so wanted to snuff out that femme's spark.

Two orns ago was the last time he had contact with any mech other than the medic. She left him in a version of a medical unit. Black Arachnia introduced him to a medic technorganic who's altmode resembled a Terra insect known as a cicada. If he remember correctly, she went by the designation Flitwing. She had a weird glitch that altered her ability to speak neocybex. Whenever she spoke, her vocalizer would buzz along with her wings at the same frequency while speaking. It was unnerving to say the least, however he had grown accustomed to her inane chatter and the buzzing. 

Starscream stared at the medical grade energon. He didn't want it. It wouldn't fix his need for the sky. Flitwing gave it to him earlier in the orn, apparently damages to his frame had been so extensive that he needed medical energon to help his nanites continue with the self-repair. Flitwing had already patched up most of the damage minus the dents. She fixed him when he had been out cold. His mind churned with possible ideas for escaping, one of them involved the medic. She seemed young enough to only have been youngling during the war climax. Flitwing hovered always close by, he could only guess that she might have some fascination with him. Her wings would flutter and she would fidget before she would speak with him. Maybe he could use his charm, making her fall him. He could have this femme eating every word he said soon enough.

Starscream shakily reached over for the cube, his shuddering servo grasped it for a mere second before it toppled over to the floor. His facial plating furrowed as he watch the cube's contents spill all over the ground.

"Chzzchzz! Alpha Trion's beard!" Flitwing immediately ran over to the cube, her wings high and fluttering with agitation. She picked it up and glanced over to her patient. His frame was shuddering and his wings moved in tandem movements. Flitwing quietly spoke, "Chzzchzch..I chzzchzz am very sorry, Commander Starscream. I really wish I could release you to surface to fly, but Black Arachnia would disapprove of that. Chzz..I have to take your healing frame into consideration. You had chzz-multiple joint dislocations and tears. Also the strut structure on your wings has had extensive internal sensor net damage."

"M-m-my Dear Flitwing, I am sure if you could just e-escort me for a m-moment to-"

"CHZZZZ! I'm afraid I can't Sir! You're still in zzz...no condition to move! I can however massage your wings to alleviate it...zzz."

This could be his moment, Starscream told himself. He may not be able to leave just yet but he could make a useful ally out of this medic. Starscream never had the same prejudice that most other Cybertronians had towards technorganics. His prejudice in the past had been geared towards the Senate and the grounders who had driven most of his people off world. No this medic was a flier, maybe not a seeker but she would have a better understanding of how delicate his wings were and how to properly handle them. He would rather have her hands on him then that pit-spawned, deranged femme and her army of half breed Insecticons.

"If you w-would so k-kindly start with my wings." He inched his trembling wings higher in emphasis. Flitwing's optics lit up however her mask hid her expression from Starscream. He could however read her EM field.

She approached him and placed her claws at the base, rubbing his wings with such gentleness and care. It reminded Starscream of a time long ago when his trinemates had been alive and well enough to preen over them. Oh definitely worth staying for another orn.

Her claws scratched and rubbed over the trembling plating, she breathed cool air from her vents to mimick a draft. She went from her claw tips to placing her entire palm on Starscream's wings. The palms made small circular motions starting from the base of the wing strut to the tip. As her palms reached the tips, she started rubbing her claws over the wingtips. His trembling of sky-hunger took another form, he could feel the heat starting in his abdomen pool over into the rest of his frame. Starscream could feel the beginning of a charge start to build. Her ministrations on his wings remained relentless, he emitted a small sigh as pleasure coursed through his sensor net. His armor plating budged outwards to allow the sparks of static to dissipate. Like a coil, he became wound up to the point that when the medic rubbed his wingtips again he overloaded.

"Ah!" Starscrean sounded out. His wings flared up as his overload crackled all along his sensor net and EM field. The released tension brought ease to his addled CPU. His optics dimmed in a pleasure-drunken haze. He mumbled, "Well medic, it looks like you can be useful after all. You are the first in a very long time that I have allowed to touch me like that. Feel honored that I have deemed you worthy enough to even place a claw on my most prized possessions."

"Chzzchzzzch! Oh Commander Starscream! Those of us from my generation, raised as Decepticons since we were younglings, realized the importance of Lord Megatron's Second Lietueant. Our Chzzz-instructors on New Kaon had told us the truth of the Fuctionalist rule and how the original Primes had failed their people. They told us how the propaganda-chzz on Cybertron had almost completely destroyed the credibility of our cause. Chzzchzzch! They spoke of your feats in battle against the Autobots and how you had risen to become our Lord's Second. " her optics gleamed brightly with enthusiasm. From her tone and her optics, Starscrean gathered that she held him in regard unlike fellow Decpticons.

"My my, you are definitely a smart one uh-"

"CHZZ! Flitwing Sir."

"Yes, right. Flitwing. You have shown your far more intelligent than those beasts. Technorganic or not. I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything Sir!"

"I may be need of your assistance in the future, should I become a concubine of a sort to these...these mindless drones."

"Sir, I will pledge myself in aiding you in any way. Zzzz...I understand quite well how the Insecticons work and their social hierarchy.  
I cannot stop them from trying to implant you with their seed Chzzzchzz...however with carrier functions it will be my duty to serve and protect you and your offspring from any harm. Even as a Decpticon medic, I still have protocols I must follow. Chzzchzzzchzzch!"

"Excellent!" Starscream breathed before he felt recharge taking over. Flitwing noticed and placed another medical grade cube in front of him. She motioned for him to take it. Starscream reached for it, his frame no longer trembled uncontrollably. He drank its contents till only the cube remained. He could feel its fuel travel to his fuel pump for processing.

"Recharge well Commander." Flitwing muttered as his optics powered down.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

How she utterly despised her technorganic frame.

Black Arachnia absolutely abhorred her spider-like appendages and the fangs attached to her breast armor plating. They served no use to her in bot-mode. Unlike her alt-mode, they were just additions to a condition she desperately tried to find a cure for. She hissed at her own reflection portrayed on the rich lavender colored fluid.

**_Frag Optimus! Frag the pit-spawned Autobots!_ **

Black Arachnia sat on a lavished berth with a high grade cube in her servos. Her spindly legs flexed outward a little as she mimicked a yawn of boredom. She observed from one of her own optics; four other optics gleamed brightly, staring straight at her as she feigned disinterest. Two Insecticons watched over her as she continued to drink from her cube. Black Arachnia was fully aware of what they wanted, they only ever took interest in her as the clutch matured. Soon her spawn would be developed enough, however this orn was not that time just yet. Black Arachnia's clutch still needed much more transfluid donations, which both of her mates were only too happy to assist in.

Their wings buzzed frantically in lustful excitement. Their optics sharp like a cryohawk. They watched her with a predatory glint. Their fields extended outward to mingle with hers, transmitting their need to fulfill their instinctual programming. They only held back because they held her in high regard. Yet, Black Arachnia was well aware of the breeding protocols inherent in their CNA. If she kept them at bay for too long, she ran the risk of them just jumping her. Their lustful need would soon develop into aggression and rage for being denied one of their basic needs. A rather faulty side affect that Black Arachnia had the displeasure to witness on one of the others. Mating season for their kind really was rather intriguing.

How she loved being in control over them. She could not only read their vibrant, raw emotions through out their transmitting fields. These two bugs shared sparks had bonded with hers. Both their sparks had intertwined with her during the initial phase of mating. Black Arachnia became in control over them, they had chosen her as their Queen. And it was all thanks to Bombshell (one of the current mechs crouched in front of her).

With the ability to exert some mind control over his own kind with his unique ability, Bombshell had first approached her in avid interest. He had chosen her as his mate for the season. As Bombshell had approached her with interest, the whiff of scent and overwhelming field had ignited her frame into heat. She shuddered slightly at the memory purge of that joor, how overpowering everything had been for her to give into her carnal protocols. How pleasurable. How fierce the whole ordeal had been. She smirked at the thought that, the others had not dealt with their own heats as well as she had. Unlike her, they shared more Cybertronian protocols then she did.

In a nearby chamber, one of the mechs shrieked. Black Arachnia could only beam at her mates. The Insecticons throttled their powerful engines in response.

Black Arachnia, finished her cube and schooled her features to a sultry expression. Feeling her charge raise from the high grade, it would put her in that kind of mood. She beckoned for her mates to come forward with her free claw. They answered with a quick nod and Bombshell step forth first, the other Hornednose followed suite. Their optics roamed over her frame. Their hunger amplified as they approached Black Arachnia. Bombshell reached out and placed a clawed servo on her breast plating; he caressed the fangs with his index and foreclaw. Hornednose placed his own on her neck and teased the exposed cables. Black Arachnia tensed for a moment before it bled out through the tingling sensations. She crooned to Insecticons, "Bombshell, Hornednose. It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Mmmmmm...so it has, Arachnia. We will not fail at pleasing you." Bombshell wheezed as his servos kept rubbing on the fangs. Indeed they would not fail her

 

 


	3. Good Night and Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet memories and interfacing. What more could both Starscream and Black Arachnia ask for right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finally overcame my major writer's block to post this chapter. I had to stop to calm myself with writing this chapter a few times, but its finally here! I'd like to say thanks to everyone so far, RL has just been so taxing and I haven't had much inspiration until this week. Thanks again to every for the kudos and comments! I hope its not too squicky but I threw a few more tags in just in case so nobody is caught unaware of what they are reading. 
> 
> Warnings: Threesomes, Sticky sexual interfacing, Tactical Interfacing 
> 
>  
> 
> Answers livejournal tfanonkinkmeme prompts:
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15476885#t15476885 and http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15447957#t15447957  
> and http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15447957#t15447957

Coolant ran down molten plating, the roar of their stuttering cooling fans vibrated the entire chamber.

The heady sensations from her neck, fangs, torso and legs drove her wild. Bombshell and Hordednose lavished her with nibbles and scratches. They focused particularly on Black Arachnia's breast armor plating and the fangs appendages attached them. Both Insecticons caressed her torso and her abdomen with gentle touches, they did not want to damage the goods inside. She felt like the two bugs held her appendages in some kind of revere. Their attraction to that particular part of her body left her wondering how they would react if they saw her alt-mode.

  
As that thought enter her processor, she felt an extreme rush of charge, and heat washed through her chassis and lines. These two definitely knew how to keep her craving more of the delicious attention. The only time she had experienced this kind of attentiveness was when she had lost her seal to Optimus and Sentinel. A time long ago when she had gone by a different designation. Now though, she two new lovers. And Primus did they loved her technorganic frame more than she did! It was refreshing in a sense. These two in particular left her weak in the knee cables, they had to hold her as they continued with their ministrations on her. Hornednose (at least she was sure it was him, she wasn't entirely one hundred percent certain due to servos everywhere on her chassis) rubbed claw tips over her fangs. It sent tingly jolts down her back strut, she could feel herself continue to cook in places soon ready for access. This drawn out foreplay left the femme like puddy in their grips. Add the heat between all of their rutting frames, the static between their fields, and the static charge coming from the femme trapped between them; Black Arachnia was on the edge of her first overload.

"Nngh! Bombsheeellll rub on that part." She arched up her back to indicate the frontal region of her breast armor. Obeying, Bombshell's claws moved and started scratching at the armor and the fangs in slow sensual circles. That sent her over the hill.

"Ah!" She cried out as she finally felt charge surge through her wires and sensor in a blinding white light. Her optics brightened and the charge crackled with rippling effects on all three of their frames. The two bugs followed into their first overload after her.

As she came down from the natural high, she could feel Hornednose retreat back a bit. She heard panels snap back and she knew where this was heading now. Electric air zapped her where she was most vulnerable. She shuddered at the loss of her own modesty plate. Like a alien flower coming into full bloom in the terra spring, she opened up for Bombshell. Condenscation settled on their armor and steam puffed out their vents between them as their heated bodies pressed to each other in rhythm. A slow sensual dance that quickened as Black Arachnia's moans grew in frequency. Who would have thought that these brutes could be lovers?

As Bombshell became one with her, he surprisingly went slow at first. Their plating met with a soft clang! He wrought out loud cries as he found a particular a cluster he was familiar with from past sessions. As swift as a hammer coming down on a cryo blade, Bombshell became a smith at his own trade. As she showed more vigor, he gyrated his hips forward quicker. Their hips met each other, violet stains on their thighs. Fluid splattered the berth beneath them.

Their dance became desperate, he struck the ceiling node and into the gestation tank. Bombshell sent her arching up against his chest as he released himself. Black Arachnia's shrieks could be heard miles down into the other chambers.

Not even aware that she had a silly smile on her face, Bombshell could tell that he scored brownie points in the femme's book. What was that fleshy phrase he was looking for? Fragged stupid? Hornednose would have to step up his game, because right now Black Arachnia had been bomb shelled by him.

He was also pretty sure the others heard their lovemaking.

 

~~~~~~

 

Antennae bolted up as she her heard her superior from the cavern hallways outside the medbay. Flitwing brought her attention back to the sleeping mech on the berth in front of her.

Flitwing watched the Seeker as he laid in recharge, his wings fluttered as he had a memory purge. Monitoring his vitals, she could tell it must be pretty intense. His fuel pump and spark pulse jumped every now and then.

 

~~~~~~

 

_Vosnian halls stood tallest as the optic could see. Drafts of wind blew through the open arches and flittered amongst the wings of varies mecha and femme fliers. Each flier having different color combinations and sizes, each there to complain to the current Winglord._

_A young dark-faced Seeker stood near the foot of the Winglord's chair. Bright optics full of glee locked on each passerby's facial plates. He could feel them, the draw in spark said they were close. He had to keep searching. Unfortunately none of the ones he scanned over were them. He glanced and took note of each flier, some held masks while others gave free expressions. Most looked dismayed, their dermal plating curt and eyebrow plating furrowed. Current events had swept the cheer and gaiety of a once delightful court into the drafts of Vos. Only the youth remained hopeful for the winds of change, only the youth sought the bright shining star amongst the acid rain clouds and torrents._

_Just entering his second upgrade, the youth still remained slightly smaller in stature than most of his age group and frame type. Cold-constructed yet showing much talent and brilliancy over others of his frame-type, the Winglord had made the youth his ward and part of his royal guard. To the Winglord, how a mech was brought into existence didn't matter. With the rest of Cybertron coming underneath the ironfist of the Primes and Council, Vos chose to remain as a separate city-state. The city had the advantage of being the main supplier of flier classes for the rest of Cybertron and its military, and having most of its populace reside in the floating spires. The Winglord was very selective with the mechs coming into the city, yet he allowed more leeway with his fliers leaving the city for occupations in the other city-states. Like with other fliers, the Winglord wanted the best for his people. The Winglord knew leadership potential when he saw it and without siring any offspring, the the Winglord allowed the youth to stay as his protege in a sense. The youth, like others in the cold-constructed Seeker-class, the elite of the warrior classes of Vos, needed to find his trinemates._

_There! In the distance to the entrance to the East Wing!_

_He felt his spark surge forward at the pull. The youth turned to the Winglord, waiting for him to finish with the lower caste, cargo transporter explaining his petty grievances. As the ruler dismissed the flier, he took a quick opportunity. The youth spoke in a soft voice,"Your Lordship, I have found one of them. I do not know who or what he will look like, but I feel my trinemate is close. May I proceed?"_

_"Go then, Star come back to me after you have found him so that I may meet him myself."_

_"Thank you...Sire." The youth bowed very respectfully to the ruler and strutted off. Star made haste towards the East Wing with that would bring the Unmaker to those halls. Wings hiked upwards and head held high, Star strode with as much grace as a dancer from one of his favorite Iaconian plays. Like a Winglord already, he strutted high with pride pass other noble class fliers and guards present in the the current lord's court._

_Fuel pump beating erratically, nervousness and excitement clouded his EM field. He brought his field as close as he could to his frame, he didn't need everyone else knowing. He already had a reputation of being brilliant but abrasive and a volatile mech with a tongue more poisonous than the Senators' plots combined. No need for feeding the oxidizing fires of gossip in the court and in the media reports. Only few Vosnians and some grounders were really aware of who he was and how hard he had truly worked to accomplish in his short life cycle. The only knew the reputation and the gossip.  
_

_As his sharp optics roamed over faces, they finally landed on another Seeker-class with soft, golden optics. He took in the golden optics then the grey faceplates snagged down into a slight frown. The Seeker gave brief answers to another similar golden optic Seeker who was bouncing around the first one. Star noticed that both Seekers had bicolored paint jobs that almost complimented each other. Both in their sleek, streamlined, final upgrades, he guessed they were part of an incomplete trine. Just watching them made his spark flare. At least one of them was his trinemate._

 

~~~~~~

 

_Clawstips scratched and tweaked wing panels, while hot exvents breathed on his neck cables. Two other servos made their way down his spinal struts massaging the tension out of them. Starscream (no longer referred to as Star due to the nickname given by the his trinemates after their first trinebonding ceremony) purred into the touch of his closest friends. Thundercracker rumbled a deep baritone approval at this and Skywarp snickered as they both continued their massaging. A squeeze of the wingtip caused Starscream to shudder and his faceplate warmed a pretty shade of lilac from his overly sensitive wings. Contentedness and calmness flooded his field._

_For all three of them, a moment shared like this had become rare due to the civil war erupting over all of Cybertron. They no longer had the free time like when they had once living in the now decimated Vos. With Starscream acting as the current Winglord and one of Lord Megatron's top lieutenants, time for each other had become sparse. Not that they complained. As long as they remained in a trine, they would always have the other's company. The bond acted like that of a split-spark bond. All three mechs could gather how the other was feeling and they could coordinate thoughts to work as one entity in battle however the bond remained limited unlike a fully spark-bonded conjunx endura and gestalt bond._

_Starscream wouldn't change the time spent with his trinemates over anything else. His fanaticism over his commander had all but dissipated after Tyger Pax. Both he and Thundercracker had started to question their glorious leader's intentions. Yet with Thundercracker, his disapproval rarely showed unlike the growing traitorous thoughts of Starscream. Starscream overshadowed Thundercracker's treason with being Decepticon Air Commander and Megatron's top officers which earned him Soundwave's watchful eyes. Skywarp refused to believe what they both kept trying to tell him._

_Starscream hummed and crooned,"Don't ever stop, I could have you both do this all orn long."_

_Thundercracker chuckled and Skywarp smirked,"Too bad you have to lead that scouting mission near Tesarus in a groon."_

_"For Primus sake Warp! Don't remind me!" As frustrated as he usually felt towards Skywarp's complete lack of higher processing power, he would not change his trinemate over._

_"Then again Screamer," Thundercracker drew near to his audial,"we can make you forget even you own designation." Thundercracker's servos slid down to his aft and squeezed the rather pliant armor. Skywarp smirked at the gasping reaction and dove for the Starscream's lip plates. He flicked his glossa on the entrance before forcing it fully into Starscream's mouth and started stroking along his derma. Thundercracker's mouth found Starscream's audials and began sucking on it. His aft squirmed in Thundercracker's servos and delightfully squealed in Skywarp's mouth. His fans tried to cool his heated frame, his flushed face tried to press into Skywarp's cooler armor while he remained liplocked to Skywarp. Hearing the chuckling from Thundercracker as he continued to mouth on his audial, he secretly wished his servos would just travel down to his blasted panel already, it started to uncomfortably soak with the driblets of lubricant. As more lubricant gathered around the seams of the panel, he whimpered and pressed his aft into Thundercracker's grip. Feeling like wanting tease the aroused seeker, Thundercracker moved his servo away from the aft. Instead, he placed the it on the fluttering wings.  
_

_Starscream broke from Skywarp to whine out,"Thundercracker, please!"  
_

_Skywarp sniggered and taunted, "Please what Screamer?"  
_

**_"Touch me!"  
_ **

_"It sounds to me like he's ordering you around TeeCee, Skywarp grinned devilishly as he pulled away from Starscream, "I think we should just leave him like this, make him take care of himself."  
_

_"I have to say that I agree 'Warp," Thundercracker pulled away as well leaving Starscream flustered with unfulfilled need," If that is what we get for being good trinemates, I think we should just let him do it himself."  
_

_"Nonononon! Please, please touch me! I'm asking nicely, pleeeeaaaasseee?" Starscream begged. Stupid slaggers! Always played this game with him, get him worked up and then leave him to deal with it by himself. Skywarp placed his fingers to his lips in mocking gesture of being deep in thought. He then shrugged and remarked,"Well, you did ask nicely. TeeCee I think we can finish what we started, don't you agree?"  
_

_"I suppose so, its such a hassle. Only on one condition, though."  
_

_"What condition?!?"  
_

_"We get to play Screamer in the middle." Thundercracker leered at Starscream from behind as spoke. Starscream's fan stalled for a moment and his whole frame shivered with unrestrained arousal. His panel snapped backed without any second thoughts. He loathed how easily he gave it to them all the fragging time!_

_If the other two seekers' fans hadn't been on by then, they sure were blasting on now. They both moved towards their trineleader, Starscream relished the sensuality of their touches upon his chassis. They knew how to get him to sing without penetration, vorns of being together as trine had made all three of them accustomed to each others' frames.  
_

_Optics dim with bliss, he gasped as they wound him up tight._

_Their overloads right there on the precipice, ready to bring all three in free fall as his trinemates undulated into him from both sides._

_So close!_

_He was so close!_

_Skywarp was so close!_

_Thundercracker was so close!_

_And then..._

_" **NNnnnnngghaaaaa!"**_

**_"TeeeeCeeeee!"_ **

_" **Screeeee!"** _

_They shouted in a harmonic unison, their choir of voices reached the crescendo with electrifying sparks deliciously zapping their armor, their cables, wires, protoform. Sweet moments like this made their time together bittersweet._

_They collapsed into a messy, satiated pile of blissful recharge._

 

~~~~~~

 

_Starscream'd optics flickered over to where the protoforms had once rested before he used them as clones._

_He witnessed the first clone power its optics, ruby optics wide with fear. Though strikingly similar to someone who Starscream use to know, he immediately cut that anguish off with more murderous thoughts towards his leader. Replacing his grimace with a conniving smirk, Starscream admired all six clones. He gave them designations of the dead Seekers he personally knew during the Great War, soon he learned that each clone represented part of his personality yet they retained aspects of the mechs originally named from. Starscream immediately saw this in action after Skywarp warped away with a shrill cry. He realized that part of his broken trinebond and the agonizing memories had shaped two of clones, twisting them into distorted versions of his deceased friends. The crippling spark pain came out of nowhere before he had a chance to find the wayward clone. His knees buckled and he fell onto the ground, screeching and clutching his throbbing chest plates._

 

~~~~~~

 

 His optics powered up so suddenly that his visuals remained blurry in the low lighting of the medbay, he could only make out vague movement from the medic. He heard the frantic buzzing and chattering from the medic as she fumbled around searching for something. She would sputter out,"Whe-where chhhzzzz is it! Sl-slag!" or "By th-e-e Un-n-nmaker!" When his visual feed finally sharpened, he followed the rapid movements of the medic as she tossed things around the medbay and stomped back and forth from one end to the other. Not knowing what to make of this bizarre scene play out, he could only helplessly watch the medic go through a fit. The fit lasted for maybe cycle or two before she settled down next two a slab of metal welded to the wall. Her anntenae flicked rapidly and her wings remained in a constant buzz. Starscream saw this opportunity to inquire her malfunction, "What, pray tell medic, has you in such a sorry state?"

"It's nothing to zzz worry about, Sir. How do you feel?"  She asked him. 

"I feel like I crashed landed into the Sonic Canyons."

"Understandable Sir. Chzzz! Not far from the truth, you crash landed on the surface ruins of Kaon. Your self-zzz-repair is taxing your systems to fix the damage. Within the next orn, you should be mobile and I can clear you." The medic stated. Her professional bedside manner remained firmly in place. Starscream's sparkpulse stalled for a nanoklik, did she just say within an orn?

"My dear Flitwing, did you just say within an orn?"

"Zzz! Yes, sir. Unfortunately, I have to release in an orn. I cannot keep you here any longer, once your system is fully repaired. Black Arachnia's orders."

"I see." He stopped speaking for a klik to gather his ever racing thoughts. He had an orn before he was turned into some breeder, he had to escape before then!

 


End file.
